aurora
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Kalau perlu, akan kubangunkan surga untukmu di atas puing-puing reruntuhan. [LeviHan]


**AURORA**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, AU, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Bau antiseptik khas rumah sakit menusuk indera penciumannya dengan sangat tajam. Bagi Levi tersendiri, ia salah satu orang dari sekian banyak orang di dunia yang membenci jenis bau seperti ini, bahkan bau dari cairan alkohol saja sudah cukup membuatnya mual.

Levi memiliki kenangan buruk dengan bangunan bernama rumah sakit, yang semakin membuatnya ingin mengambil langkah mundur, dan menjauh dari gerbang rumah sakit yang sudah tepat ada di depan matanya.

Setelah menghela napas berat dan membuangnya dengan kasar, ia lanjutkan langkahnya setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan yang menurutnya cukup membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut.

Langkah pertama yang ia ambil saat memasuki lantai rumah sakit, bayang-bayang akan kejadian di masa lalunya mulai merasuki otaknya.

Di koridor, beberapa perawat dan dokter berlalu-lalang. Ada pun beberapa orang lanjut usia yang ia temui sedang duduk di atas kursi roda ataupun memandangi pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela rumah sakit. Sempat juga ia bertemu beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang, yang di atasnya pasien sedang terbaring, dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hingga sampai dimana ia melangkah melewati ruang operasi.

Matanya yang sayu menatap nanar dari balik pintu operasi. Sesekali matanya menatap ke arah benda yang terletak di atas pintu ruang operasi, menyala merah.

Sesegera mungkin ia berlalu dari baliknya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Bangsal rumah sakit nomor 103 A di lantai 3.

Dari balik kaca berbentuk segi empat berukuran 40x20 sentimeter yang ada di pintu bangsal, Levi menatap ke dalamnya, melihat manusia di dalamnya yang barangkali sedang tidur.

"Oh, Levi!"

Setelah Levi memastikan kalau-kalau dirinya mengganggu waktu istirahat Hanji, segera ia menggeser pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya setelah ia sudah cukup sadar bahwa Hanji sedang melahap makanan yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit.

Yang ia tahu, keadaan Hanji saat ini sudah cukup membaik daripada beberapa hari sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang coklat diikat model gulungan dan ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang tak ikut terikat, tak seperti kuncir kuda seperti biasanya. Ia tak memakai bingkai kaca seperti biasanya.

Dan Levi bernapas cukup lega karena wanita itu kasih menyambutnya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Tumben sekali kau datang. Erwin dan Mike baru pergi," ujarnya di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

Levi tak menjawab dan langsung menuju meja di sebelah ranjang Hanji yang di atasnya terdapat roti tawar, susu kemasan, beberapa keranjang buah-buahan minimalis, satu vas bunga beserta bunga di dalamnya dan beberapa butir obat kemasan berlabel. Ia menambah sedikit variasi meja tersebut, meletakkan satu keranjang besar miliknya yang berisi buah-buahan berisi anggur, apel, jeruk, pisang, dan pir hijau.

"Wah, kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini _lho_ Levi!"

Levi memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Aku bersimpati pada manusia sepertimu yang masih hidup walau tak pernah makan buah-buahan," jawabnya sarkatis yang hanya dibalas oleh suara tertawa Hanji.

Levi mendudukkan dirinya di atas satu-satunya kursi berbentuk persegi tanpa sandaran yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang. Setelahnya, tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya dan hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan gawai miliknya.

"Kau berniat untuk menjengukku tidak _sih_?!" tanya Hanji dengan nada sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Menurutmu?"

"Dasar _stoic_, aku heran kenapa Petra sampai Nifa bisa tergila-gila padamu," ujarnya lagi setelah ia mengambil gelas berisikan air mineral, meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan.

Ya, tak hanya wanita tomboy macam Nifa hingga Petra yang notabene termasuk dalam kategori wanita-nyaris -sempurna sampai-sampai menyukai pria tak acuh, yang menjawab dengan niat setengah hati, berandal, brengsek, dan pendiam macam Levi. Setidaknya itulah Levi di mata Hanji, termasuk berandal dan brengseknya pula.

"Kalau kau sesehat ini, kenapa masih berada di ruangan menyebalkan macam ini?"

Atensi Hanji beralih kala dirinya bertanya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukan _MRI_ besok lusa. Setelah dipastikan baik-baik saja, aku akan pulang," jawabnya sambil membentuk jari berartikan _peace_.

"Kenapa? Bekerja tanpaku membuatmu bosan setengah mati, ya?" usilnya.

"Bekerja tanpamu 10 kali lipat lebih baik ketimbang kau ada di kantor, mata empat sialan."

Ucapan sarkatis yang sudah terbiasa keluar dari mulutnya selalu mengundang tawa bagi Hanji yang berhati batu, yang tidak mudah membawa perasaan layaknya wanita-wanita lainnya.

"Oi, Levi. Bisa tolong bawakan aku air dari dispenser disana?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dispenser yang ada di bagian depan sudut ruangannya menggunakan dagunya.

"Merepotkan," imbuhnya, mengambil gelas kaca yang semula ada di meja lipat ranjang itu dan berjalan menuju arah dispenser.

"He? Jadi kau itu tipe _tsundere_, _ne_, Levi?" godanya lagi disertai kekehan di akhir.

Satu gelas penuh dengan air, yang tadinya ingin Levi siram wanita di depannya dengan segelas air yang ada di genggamannya. Namun hati nuraninya mengingat keadaannya dan segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Terima kasih."

Ia melihat tangan Hanji yang masih terulur, hendak menerima gelas yang kini lebih memilih menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke titik gravitasi, menyebabkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Eh?"

Levi tahu, Hanji tak akan secepat itu membaik seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Maaf, Levi," pintanya sambil cengengesan, merapatkan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang meminta maaf pada umumnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, bodoh."

.

"Hanji hidup sendirian."

Kalimat pertama yang Mike ucapkan di jam istirahat seperti ini cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam. Hanya saja, sepertinya ada sesuatu," lanjutnya sembari mengendus, kegiatan favoritnya serta hal yang dibanggakannya karena memiliki indera penciuman yang melebihi manusia lain.

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"Baik-baiklah padanya," ujar pria bertubuh tinggi lebih dari 190 cm yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Dilihatnya Mike yang langsung menyeruput secangkir kopi miliknya yang masih mengepul, berbicara tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaranya.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering mengunjungi bangsal Hanji?"

Levi terdiam dan hanya menatap cangkir teh hitamnya yang tinggal berisi setengah.

"Erwin tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Mike yang masih sibuk mengaduk kopinya dengan sendok berukuran mini.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengunjunginya lagi?" tanya Mike secara tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah."

"Dia itu sangat menyukai angkasa."

Levi menoleh beberapa derajat guna sedikit menghargai lawan bicaranya, setidaknya ia akan dapat secuil informasi dari rekan kerjanya yang satu ini.

"Ia menyukai aurora, dan juga novel."

Pernyataan tentang aurora itu sudah tak asing di telinganya.

"Hanji bisa membaca 10 novel dalam satu hari, jika memang tak ada yang harus dikerjakan. Lagipula kau tahu, berbaring di rumah sakit itu membosankan dan ia pasti senang jika kau membawakan beberapa novel untuknya," jelas Mike panjang lebar.

"Dia suka novel dengan _genre_ misteri, romansa juga tidak apa-apa, hanya saja mungkin dia akan banyak tertawa saat membaca novel romansa."

Diambilnya cangkir berisi teh hitam itu dan diminumnya dalam satu kali tegukan. Sejurus kemudian, Levi bangkit dari duduknya, dan samar-samar terdengar di telinga Mike, Levi yang mengucap kata 'terima kasih' tanpa ekspresi dan berlalu dari hadapannya begitu saja.

.

Ini adalah kali kedua dirinya repot-repot menjejakkan kakinya di atas lantai rumah sakit hanya untuk menemui wanita yang sejauh ia tahu adalah wanita ceroboh, cerewet, mempunyai antusias yang besar dan menyebalkan.

Dalam genggamannya, ia tak lagi membawa satu keranjang parsel berisikan buah-buahan. Kali ini, ia membawa _totebag_ berisikan buku-buku tebal di dalamnya. Informasi yang secara langsung diberitahukan Mike ini membuat instingnya bekerja secara reflek.

Dari balik pintu luar, dilihatnya wanita berambut coklat itu sedang berada di atas kursi roda dengan selang terpasang di kedua lubang hidungnya. Matanya menatap langit senja yang hendak berganti malam.

Apa keadaannya separah itu hingga ia harus duduk di atas kursi roda, pikirnya.

Digesernya pintu berkanopi itu, dan dilihatnya Hanji reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Yo, Levi!" serunya ceria seperti biasa.

Hanji memutar kursi rodanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ah, jangan lupakan selang infus pun menempel di salah satu tangannya. Dan Levi menyadari, ada yang berbeda di balik fisiknya dibandingkan saat terakhir kali Levi menemuinya.

"Untukmu." Levi menyodorkan _totebag_ berisi 3 novel ber_genre_ misteri, seperti yang Mike bocorkan.

"Sebagai ganti tak bisa membawakanmu aurora."

"Ha? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai aurora?"

"Kau berbicara hal itu saat pertemuan pertama kita, mata empat sialan," jelasnya dengan sedikit nada kesal. Ia menerka-nerka, apakah ingatannya memburuk?

Melalui ekor matanya, Levi meliriknya saat Hanji membuka _totebag_ itu dengan antusias dan mengabaikan kalimatnya yang tadi, membaca satu-persatu judul-judul dari novel mosteri yang masih terbungkus plastik tipis itu.

"AH! _One of Us Is Lying_ adalah novel yang sejak lama aku cari-cari! Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Di toko buku," jawabnya asal, berbalik 180 derajat dengan realita, dimana saat dirinya mencari novel-novel yang sekiranya jarang dijual di toko-toko buku umum dan hanya di jual di luar negeri dengan stok terbatas.

"Wah, hebat juga kau dapat menemukan buku ini. _Thanks!_" ujarnya diselingi cengiran dan segera membuka segel plastik tipis itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _MRI_-mu?"

Gerakannya yang hendak membaca satu persatu lembaran novelnya terhenti.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Dokter bilang aku terlalu kelelahan."

"Kursi roda ini? Tak kusangka kau selemah itu," pungkas Levi sembari berdiri di ambang jendela yang mempertontonkan langit yang mulai gelap.

"Hei! Kursi roda ini hanya sementara, bodoh!" ujarnya pada Levi dengan sedikit marah.

"AH! Ini _The Bride_. Tahu darimana kau aku sangat suka membaca novel-novel seperti ini?"

"Intuisi semata," jawabnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya secara langsung.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yang terdengar di dalam hanya dengung _AC_ dan detik jam dinding yang terus bergerak. Dilihatnya Hanji dengan rambut coklatnya yang terurai, sedikit membuat Levi merasakan buncahan aneh di dalam dirinya.

"_Ne_, Levi."

Sang empunya hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ceritakan kisahmu padaku."

"Apa?"

Yang ada di mata Levi kini adalah refleksi wanita berkacamata yang kini sedang menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan penuh arti dan penuh keingintahuan. Tak heran, karena Hanji memang wanita yang memiliki keingintahuan besar seperti yang dikatakan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Tak ada yang menarik dari hidupku."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin!"

"Lalu, ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa hidup sendirian dan Erwin yang menemukanmu!"

Mendengarnya dari mulut Hanji sendiri membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Hidup sendirian? Bukankah itu juga yang kau lakukan, mata empat sialan? Batinnya.

"Erwin sudah menceritakannya padamu."

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari sang narasumber!" Hanji menggembungkan kedua pipinya sekaligus membuang tatapannya.

"Bodoh."

"Nah, kalau begitu, biar aku yang memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, oke?"

Dahinya mengkerut. Kenapa wanita di depannya ini selalu menuntut keinginannya sendiri dan berkulit tebal, _sih_? Pikirnya.

"Berhentilah bertanya."

"Oh ayolah Levi, setidaknya kau bisa mengusir kebosananku."

"Cukup baca novel yang kuberikan."

"Kalau ada kau, mungkin aku akan berganti aktivitasku untuk mengusir kebosanan dengan memberimu beribu-ribu pertanyaan," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Dirinya tak sanggup untuk menyunggingkan satu senyuman tipis, yang menjadi kali pertama bagi Hanji untuk melihatnya sedekat dan sejelas ini.

"Mata empat bodoh."

.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, karena rasanya dirinya sudah tak dihantui masa lalu saat menginjakkan kakinya di lantai rumah sakit. Bahkan setiap pukul 6 sore, ia selalu mengunjungi bangsal bernomor 103 A di lantai 3.

Keranjang buah-buahan dan novel pun sudah menjadi buah tangan yang sempat ia persiapkan untuk Hanji. Kali ini, tentu saja ia membawa barang yang berbeda.

Itu adalah buket bunga _Carnation_, berwarna merah, dalam satu genggaman.

Tidak lebih, Levi hanya berniat menggantikan bunga lily yang sudah mulai layu dengan bunga yang ia bawa.

Saat tangannya sudah berada tepat di pegangan pintu dan hendak membukanya, gerakannya terhenti kala seorang dokter yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan beserta tiga orang perawat yang membawa _trolley_ berisikan alat medis mendorongnya dan menyerobot masuk ke dalam bangsal.

Bunga _Carnation_ itu ikut terhempas, jatuh ke atas lantai, menyebabkan beberapa tangkainya patah dan keluar dari buket.

Ini bangsal milik Hanji.

Levi yakin, ia tidak berdiri di depan bangsal yang salah.

"Ada ap-"

"Tolong untuk tidak memasuki ruangan ini terlebih dahulu."

Perawat itu menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Yang Levi lihat dari balik kaca pintu adalah tangan Hanji yang terus menerus berusaha menggapai dan memencet tombol darurat. Gerakan tangannya tersendat, tidak seperti biasa.

Wanita itu mengalami kejang.

Dilihatnya dokter mulai memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan padanya.

Ketakutan yang amat luar biasa kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu tiga hari yang lalu?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam otaknya dan tak sengaja ia menghentikan aktivitas Hanji yang semula dengan lahap menyantap _cupcake_ beraneka ragam yang Levi temukan tokonya di persimpangan jalan saat menuju rumah sakit.

"Hm, aku tidak ingat," jawabnya sambil menggigit sendok kecil yang digunakan untuk menyantap _cupcake_nya.

"Kau kejang, mata empat."

Ada raut terkejut di wajahnya.

"Eh? Serius? Aku tidak ingat," ia menatap Levi dengan tatapan tanpa dosa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau bertanya jika sudah tahu kebenarannya?"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi, 'kelelahan' itu hanya alibi?"

Hanji tersenyum getir.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu terus-menerus mengunjungiku?"

Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Orang-orang macam Oruo, Petra, dan rekan-rekan lajn yang mengenalnya pasti memborbardir pertanyaan sebab seorang Levi Ackerman yang terkenal akan _image_nya sebagai '_cold-hearted man_' mengunjungi Hanji secara berkala.

"Aku tak perlu dikasihani, cebol."

Hanji tertawa setelahnya, namun ada makna tersirat disana, yang sama sekali Levi tak pahami.

"Tapi, terima kasih. Aku dapat mengenyahkan rasa bosanku saat berbincang denganmu!"

Senyum itu, senyum yang tak pernah Levi lupakan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hingga saat ini, senyuman itu masih sama.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja, _kok_!" tambahnya lagi dengan nada semangat.

"Kuharap begitu, mata empat."

.

Yang Levi ingat, bagaimana Erwin mengenalkannya dengan Hanji Zoë, seorang peneliti di perusahaan yang Erwin kembangkan. Wanita yang cukup nyentrik dengan _google_ yang tersampir di atas hidung mancungnya, penampilannya yang berantakan dengan kunciran rambut yang seperti sarang tikus, yang dapat Levi simpulkan bahwa Hanji itu jorok, karena tahan sama sekali tidak menyentuh air untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti mandi dalam kurun satu minggu lamanya.

Bagaimana Hanji yang bermuka tebal, dengan sifatnya yang supel, tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke _coffee shop_ dengan alasan ingin lebih mengenal diri satu sama lain karena mereka bekerja di divisi yang sama atas penempatan Erwin.

Hanji yang Levi tahu itu memang sialan, karena memiliki _first impression_ yang buruk dan tiba-tiba membuatnya berubah 180 derajat kala Hanji mengatakan kalau dia senang mengamati rasi bintang dan keinginannya untuk pergi ke Alaska guna melihat aurora, lukisan indah yang pernah Tuhan buat, ucapnya.

Mimpinya layak orang normal, tak setinggi langit dan tidak begitu sulit untuk dicapai.

Tapi saat mengatakannya, binar-binar cahaya seperti percikan kembang api di tengah gelapnya malam tampak jelas terpampang diciris coklatnya yang dibubuhi bingkai berkaca miliknya.

Dalam benaknya, ada rasa kagum yang teramat besar.

Dan nyatanya Levi belum mengetahui benar-benar kehidupan wanita itu.

Bahkan bagi wanita macam Hanji yang cerewet dan terkadang sembrono, nyatanya yang Levi lihat hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kehidupannya, dari dirinya, separuh jiwanya. Ia kalah cepat dengan Erwin dan Mike yang memang notabene sudah lebih dulu mengenal Hanji.

Rasanya, ia tak begitu pantas ada di kehidupannya, bahkan sekadar untuk menemaninya pun harganya terlalu mahal.

Tapi si wanita berkacamata sialan itu terlanjur menarik dirinya, membuatnya terpana akan pergerakan abnormal yang Hanji tunjukkan padanya, hingga di titik ini.

.

_Morning trouble_ bagi Levi salah satunya adalah ocehan-ocehan yang belum tentu jelas sumbernya. Namun kali ini rasanya ia ikut terhisap ke dalamnya, kabar Hanji sudah kembali masuk kerja, itulah kabar yang sampai di telinganya. Ia senang, tentunya. Namun secepat itukah dirinya pulih?

Kantor divisi penelitian yang berada di lantai 5 gedung pencakar langit itu sontak ramai.

"HUWA PETRA! AKU MERINDUKANMU!"

Suara yang Levi kenal dari dalam sana cukup terdengar jelas oleh gendang telinganya.

"Eh? Padahal aku baru delapan hari di rumah sakit, kau sudah banyak berubah ya, Nanaba? Eh tunggu! Kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku? Apa-apaan?!"

Di mata Levi, Hanji yang berceloteh di depan sana adalah Hanji sebagaimana yang ia tahu. Penuh semangat, energik, dan sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dan dikelilingi serta disegani siapapun yang mengenalnya.

"Sudah cukup lega melihat dia kembali?"

Erwin berbicara di sebelahnya sembari menenteng satu buah dokumen.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," lanjutnya sembari menepuk bahu Levi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi berjalan di belakang Erwin yang menuntunnya ke sebuah balkon yang cukup besar, menampilkan pemandangan kota dan awan yang tampak bersatu.

"_Glioma Cerebri_, itulah yang diderita Hanji saat ini."

Levi tahu sejak awal saat ia melihat air muka Erwin yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak baik. Dan ia pun sadar, cepat atau lambat akan ada seseorang yang mengatakannya dengan jujur akan keadaan Hanji saat ini.

"_Gliomatosis cerebri_ merupakan kanker otak langka yang sangat agresif dan sangat resisten terhadap pengobatan," jelas Erwin setelahnya.

"Aku merekomendasikannya untuk pergi ke Amerika, melakukan pengobatan disana namun dia menolak."

Hanji yang Levi tahu juga memang sangat keras kepala.

"Jika memang ia sudah mengidap stadiun 3, kuharap kau bisa menemaninya untuk menjalani beberapa terapi."

Levi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudah seburuk itukah?"

Erwin Smith, yang Levi tahu adalah orang yang berwibawa dan selalu tenang dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun pria berumur awal 40 tahunan itu hanyut dalam pikirannya, seperti menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sejak dulu, ia memang seorang yang selalu dipenuhi keingintahuan. Ia akan melakukan segalanya asalkan rasa ingintahunya terselesaikan."

Ya, Levi pun tahu.

"Tidak. Aku dan Mike tak berniat untuk mengandalkan semua tanggung jawab itu padamu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk lebih menjaga pengawasan akan dirinya." Lagi-lagi, Erwin menepuk bahunya, namun kini ia membelakanginya dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hanji bahagia saat kau mendengarkannya berceloteh tentang aurora, sebanyak yang ia mau."

Kalimat terakhir yang Erwin ucapkan sebelum ia melangkah semakin jauh dari pandangannya begitu membekas, baik itu di indera pendengarannya dan di benaknya sekaligus.

Wanita itu tidak bermaksud menggantungkan perasaannya, kan?

Ia melihat sosok Erwin hingga dirinya hilang di balik tikungan. Ditatapnya langit dari atas balkon yang dipijakinya saat ini, menemenani pikirannya yang masih berkecamuk.

_Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya harus kulakukan?_

"Oi, Leviiiii."

Objek yang semula dipikirkannya datang, melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Pantas saja aku belum melihat batang hidupmu dari tadi." Hanji sudah berdiri saja di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau jam pulang kita nanti mampir ke _coffee shop_ biasa? Ah, satu minggu lebih berada di rumah sakit membuatku rindu akan rasa _Cappucino_ _Frappe_nya."

Levi menoleh ke arahnya, melihat dirinya yang berdiri dengan tampilan kuncir kuda yang khas, mengingatkannya akan kali pertama mereka di pertemukan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tentu saja membaik. Aku tak pernah merasa sesembuh ini!" jawabnya semangat sembari menunjukkan tinjunya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"He, bisa tidak _sih_ sekali saja tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan puteri' pasti akan kuterima dengan senang hati!"

"Tidak cocok dengan _image_ berantakanmu, kacamata sialan," jawab Levi yang sejurus kemudian menarik kuncir kudanya ke belakang, membuat Hanji cukup mengaduh kesakitan.

.

Satu _Cappucino Frappe _dan satu cangkir teh hitam, pesanan yang sudah sangat pemilik _coffee shop _kenal dengan sangat baik. Bagaimana tidak, kalau Levi dan Hanji saja terkadang mengunjungi kedai yang tidak terlalu besar itu tiga kali dalam satu minggu?

"Ayo, duduk disana."

Salah satu sudut terbaik dan juga tempat favorit keduanya. Satu buah meja kecil dan dua buah kursi kayu. Ada kaca jendela besar disana, yang siapapun melihat keluarnya akan menampilkan pemandangan hutan kota yang luasnya tidak terlalu besar.

Levi memang menyukai keheningan, namun Hanji lebih menyukai ia yang berceloteh di hadapan Levi karena menurutnya terlalu hening dapat menyebabkan gangguan jiwa bagi manusia macam Levi.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini," ujarnya sembari menyeruput _Cappucino Frappe _dari balik sedotan berwarna hitam yang ada di dalam gelas jangkungnya.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu lain?" tanyanya.

"Tidak,"

"Dasar, kau memang cuek. Tapi diet tidak baik untukmu, apalagi untuk pertumbuhanmu."

Kalimat yang semula Hanji ucapkan tentunya mendapat hukuman dari Levi. Ditariknya kedua pipi wanita yang ada di depannya dengan sekeras mungkin. Namun berkali-kali Levi melakukan hal ini terhadapnya, Hanji tak pernah marah barang sekalipun. Ia hanya tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang sedang diajak bermain oleh orang dewasa.

"Cepat, sana pesan sesukamu."

"Tidak, _kok_. Aku tidak akan pesan sesuatu lagi."

Levi menatapnya.

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, aku lebih menyukai _Capoucino Frappe _tanpa_ dessert _apapun."

Ah ya, Levi melupakan hal itu.

"Nah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu saat aku di rumah sakit?"

"Baik-baik saja,"

"Ada kendala? Apa perlu bantuanku?"

"Kehadiranmu menambah dan mengacaukan perkerjaanku, mata empat bodoh!"

Hanji tertawa di dalam matanya. Wanita berkacamata di hadapannya lagi-lagi menguarkan cahaya, tertawa layaknya tidak seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Lalu kapan kau masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

"Eh? Jadi kau berharap aku masuk rumah sakit lagi, boncel?!" tanya Hanji dengan mata melotot dan menggertak meja.

"Jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri, sialan."

Setelah kalimat yang ia utarakan, rasanya volume macam itu cukup untuk didengar Hanji. Levi memandangi wanita di depannya yang mendadak menjadi lebih diam, bahkan tak mengucap sepatah kata pun. Ia lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, atau sesekali meminum minumannya dari balik gelas.

Dirinya sedikit terkejut kala Hanji menggeser kursinya dan beranjak berdiri, mengambil tas selempang miliknya yang semula ia letakkan di samping kursinya.

"Ah, aku pulang duluan ya, Levi."

Dalam tatapannya, Hanji melenggang begitu saja, melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Levi tahu, dia telah mengeluarkan kalimat yang sarkatis.

"Tunggu."

Ia raih pergelangan Hanji yang dibalut kain kemeja yang dikenakannya, menahannya agar tak pergi lebih jauh.

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

Setelah 5 detik tak ada jawaban, yang Levi lihat wanita yang ada di depannya malah tertawa terbahak, dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Perlahan ia menyeka airmata yang turun dari pelupuknya.

"Astaga, aku bermimpi apa sampai-sampai melihatmu mengucap kata maaf?"

"Jadi kau mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja, sedikit aneh? Ahahaha." Tawanya masih meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kukira kau marah."

Tak ada lagi tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ditatapnya netra Hanji yang berwarna coklat itu.

"Ah, jujur ya, aku sedikit kesal, tahu! Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus pulang. Aku lupa membawa obatku dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan obat " jelasnya sembari melirik jam tangannya.

"Dasar selebor."

"Kau tahu, aku terlalu semangat akan masuk kerja setelah sekian lama, hingga lupa membawa obat."

"Kuantar."

Ada raut gembira yang tercipta di wajahnya.

"Oke, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana_, _Levi."

Levi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau kau bersikeras menahan pergelanganku lebih lama karena takut aku pergi duluan, tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu untuk melipat mantel dan mungkin jika kau mau, menghabiskan teh hitam milikmu?" tanyanya panjang lebar, sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih ada dalam genggaman Levi.

Levi sadar, dengan kasar melepas genggamannya begitu saja, yang dihadiahi tawa dari Hanji.

"Kau ini kenapa, _sih_? Sepertinya hari ini kau mudah berubah _mood_," tanya Hanji saat Levi melipat mantelnya.

"Ini semua karenamu, kacamata bodoh."

.

Yang Levi ingat saat petang itu adalah celotehan Hanji yang panjang lebar saat mereka berjalan bersama di bawah sinar bulan. Setelahnya, ia tak pernah lagi menemuinya. Baik di dalam kantor, di ruangan pribadinya, ataupun di ruangan Mike dan Erwin yang barangkali Hanji sedang mangkal di dalam sana.

Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, Levi sangat sulit mencari batang hidung Mike serta Erwin.

Pikirannya untuk mengunjungi apartemen wanita itu terlintas, namun ia urungkan karena ia anggap terlalu berani, atau takut-takut Hanji akan dicap sebagai wanita senonoh kalau ia bertemu salah satu tetangga satu apartemennya.

Tapi toh, zaman ini sudah tidak seketat dahulu.

Lagipula, itu hanya keraguan Levi semata untuk mengunjunginya.

Ini sudah hari ke 5 semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Hanji. Setelah ia mengantar masuk wanita itu tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, memastikan jenis obat-obatan yang dimakannya yang berjumlah 5 butir, dan berlalu setelahnya.

Setelah hari yang sama panjangnya saat terakhir ia melihat Hanji, Erwin kini menampakkan dirinya dan cukup membuatnya bernapas lega karena setidaknya ia dapat menanyakan dimana sebenarnya si kacamata empat bodoh itu.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit."

Seperti kata pepatah, Levi bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Kenapa tak ada barang sedikit firasat buruk dalam hatinya?

"Apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Empat hari yang lalu."

Sesudah pertemuan di malam itu.

"Ia terjatuh di kamar mandi."

Segera ia langsung melangkahkan kaki dan melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat Hanji dirawat.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa wanita ceroboh macam Hanji itu memang perlu pengawasan. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit waktu itu pun, seharusnya ia lebih cepat menyadarinya.

Reflek Hanji melemah dan keseimbangannya menurun.

Levi tahu.

Dan ia benci dirinya sendiri yang memendam rasa dan lebih mempercayai jika ia memupuk rasa kepercayaan bahwa wanita itu akan baik-baik saja, maka semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa.

Napasnya memburu kala ia sampai di bagian resepsionis dan menanyakan letak bangsal pasien bernama Hanji Zoë. Sesegera mungkin ia langkahkan kakinya menuju bangsal yang ada di lantai 7.

Bangsal bernomor 207 B, ruangan VIP.

Matanya membelalak kala netranya tertuju pada wanita yang ada di dalamnya, terduduk di ranjang dengan seberkas linangan air mata di kedua garis pipinya. Perban putih melilit kepalanya dan ada noda merah di sekitar pelipisnya. Rambutnya berantakan, infus yang menancap di tangannya terlalu jelas.

Itu Hanji.

Digesernya segera pintu berkanopi itu, menyebabkan suara yang cukup keras hingga atensi Hanji sepenuhnya tercuri oleh keberadaan Levi.

Langkahnya bergetar saat Hanji menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan, layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Ketidakhadiranku selama 5 hari membuatmu langsung mengunjungiku disini?"

Tatapannya tertuju pada Hanji yang duduk disana ditemani bias cahaya yang menyeruak dari jendela yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

_Jangan ambil pertanyaanku, bodoh._

"Hei! Apa kau masih ingat kalau dilarang masuk ke dalam ruanganku tanpa buah tangan?!"

Dalam maniknya, Hanji yang dibalut baju rumah sakit saja cukup membuat matanya sakit.

"Kau benar-benar mata empat bodoh!"

Levi menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat seakan-akan tak memberi ruang bagi Hanji untuk membalasnya.

"Kau semakin kurus."

Dari balik lehernya, ia dapat mencium bau antiseptik beserta aroma tubuh Hanji.

"Kau berbohong seolah-olah semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Helaian-helaian coklat milik wanita itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar wanita bodoh!"

Di dalam rengkuhannya, tak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi Levi tahu, Hanji membalas semua perkataannya dengan usapan di belakang punggungnya. Tangannya terasa bergetar di belakang sana, nampak menahan sesuatu.

Karena yang ia tahu, Hanji bukan wanita yang mudah untuk menangis, apalagi di hadapan dirinya.

.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Alaska," ucapnya saat melihat langit senja.

"Melihat adanya interaksi antara medan magnetik yang dimiliki planet dengan partikel bermuatan yang dipancarkan oleh matahari," bayangnya.

"Indahnya."

Atensi Levi kini sepenuhnya milik Hanji.

"_Ne_, Levi. Ajak aku kesana!"

Hatinya seperti diremas dengan sekeras-kerasnya, menjadikannya bentuk yang tak beraturan.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, bodoh."

"Ah iya, tentu saja," lanjutnya sembari mengikat rambutnya sembarang.

"Kalau begitu, bisa ajak aku ke teman itu besok?" tanyanya, jarinya menunjuk ke bawah, taman rumah sakit yang biasa diisi para pasien lansia.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, pintu geser itu terbuka, menampakkan Erwin yang membawa satu buket bunga lily.

"Oh, ternyata kau disini, Levi," sapanya sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang, menyimpan buket bunga itu di dalam vas yang kosong.

"_Thanks,_ Erwin. Udara di ruangan ini kadang membuatku mual karena antiseptik," serunya dibubuhi tawa.

"Bahkan untuk orang sepertimu yang sudah berhari-hari ada di rumah sakit, antiseptik masih membuatmu mual, ya?"

Hanji menjawabnya dengan anggukkan serta raut sedikit sebal di wajahnya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Satu jam berlalu, dan langit menjadi gelap seutuhnya, yang hanya berhiaskan bintang-bintang di atasnya. Bercengkerama banyak hal membuat waktu tak terasa habisnya.

"Waktu besuknya akan segera habis. Kuharap kau istirahat total."

Hanji mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa tekan tombol darurat jika kau merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu."

"Sudah, sudah. Kau seperti orang tua yang khawatir anaknya akan pulang malam!" usirnya halus.

"Baiklah, aku dan Levi pamit."

Sebelum berlalu, Levi ingat, ada satu pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia jawab. Ditengoknya kembali Hanji yang sedang mengucap kata perpisahan di atas ranjangnya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan datang besok, mata empat."

Yang langsung dijawab dengan acungan jempol oleh Hanji.

"Kau menyukainya."

Erwin membuka percakapan di koridor.

"Kau sudah terlalu masuk dalam kehidupannya."

Bunyi sepatu keduanya bergema di koridor yang kosong.

"Berhentilah untuk menutupi perasaanmu sendiri."

Ia jengah mendengar ocehan Erwin yang seakan-akan tahu akan dirinya. Ditariknya kerah pemuda jangkung itu dan didorongnya tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu sampai menabrak tembok yang ada di belakang punggung Erwin, menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Kau pun tak berhak menghakimiku."

"Umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi."

Cengkeraman Levi di kerah Erwin mengendor. Pupilnya bergetar hebat dan detak jantungnya tak karuan. Erwin dengan netra biru mudanya menatap lurus.

"Mike menyadarinya," jelas Erwin menatap mata Levi yang sayu.

"Dan kau lebih menyadarinya, Erwin."

Erwin menghela napas, melepaskan sisa cengkeraman lengan Levi di kerahnya.

"Aku ingin membantunya menggapai impiannya."

Kedua tangan Levi kini ikut serta bergetar.

"Hanji selalu hidup dengan impian yang sama sejak kecil."

Levi tahu, Erwin mengenal Hanji lebih dari siapapun karena mereka berdua teman sedari keduanya menginjakkan kaki di tahun pertama bangku sekolah.

Kakinya lemas, seperti sudah tak kuat hanya untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

.

"Aku bermimpi."

Atensi Levi terpusat pada sosoknya yang duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Aku bermimpi melihat aurora, dan tampak nyata."

"Itu memang impianmu, mata empat."

"Tidak, aku seperti ada di dalam surga. Ada air terjun di bawah sana, hamparan salju yang sangat luas bahkan aku tak perlu memakai mantel untuk berada disana. Langitnya juga indah, udaranya pun segar dan wangi," jelasnya antusias.

"Lagakmu seperti pernah berada di surga."

"Aku memang bidadari yang turun dari surga," jawabnya sambil tertawa, memperhatikan Levi yang mempersiapkan kursi roda ke sebelah ranjangnya.

"Bawa ini."

Levi melempar satu buket bunga daisy untuknya, menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Hanji tersendiri.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu, bodoh."

"Maksudku, kenapa harus membawanya? Kau bisa meletakkannya di vas, 'kan?"

"Vas bunga itu baru diisi Erwin semalam."

Dilihat dari gelagatnya, Hanji seperti lupa total, yang membuat Levi cukup menghela napas berat.

"Pegang tanganku."

Kursi roda tepat di sebelah ranjangnya sudah siap. Digenggamnya tangan Hanji yang Levi rasa lebih kurus dari kelihatannya. Salah satu tangannya berada di pinggang Hanji, menahan beban tubuhnya, yang tampaknya saraf-saraf kakinya sudah melemah, sulit bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita menuju taman!" serunya dengan semangat.

Ia menggenggam buket bunga itu dengan tangannya yang dialiri cairan infus. Ia menatap, tersenyum, dan bahkan menyapa beberapa pasien lainnya dari atas kursi roda yang didorong Levi.

"Kau berat, mata empat."

"He? Kau bilang aku lebih kurus, kemarin."

Levi memang orang yang kaku, bahkan memulai percakapan pun rasanya masih canggung, pada Hanji sekalipun.

_Kuharap kau tidak hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya._

Kata-kata Erwin malam itu terngiang.

"Hampir satu minggu aku berada di rumah sakit itu, tapi ini kali pertamanya aku mengunjungi taman ini," serunya riang.

_Setidaknya, buatlah perasaanmu jelas._

Tepat di depan _fountain _berpahatkan bidadari bersayap yang menumpahkan airnya dari dalam guci berukuran sedang dalam dekapannya, Levi berjongkok di hadapan Hanji.

"Mata empat."

"Eh? Ada apa, Levi?"

Satu kotak beludru berukuran kecil dikeluarkannya dari balik jasnya, memperlihatkan benda mungil berbentuk bundar bertahtakan berlian di tengahnya.

Dalam irisnya, Levi melihat wanita itu langsung menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan buket bunganya tersampir di atas pahanya.

Dari dalam pelupuk matanya, ada cairan yang mulai menggenang.

"Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan," ujarnya, menarik jari lentik milik Hanji.

"Kau akan menyesal, bodoh," jawabnya sembari menempas kasar tangannya yang semula ada dalam genggaman Levi.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun menyesal, mencintai orang pesakitan macam dirimu."

Ditariknya kembali jari lentik milik wanita itu. Dipasangkannya benda bulat berukuran kecil itu di jari manisnya, yang mengundang lebih banyak likuid bening itu jatuh hingga mengenai punggung tangan Levi.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

"Kau benar-benar pria brengsek, Levi."

Realitanya, Hanji tersenyum begitu indah dihadapannya sambil memamerkan cincin yang berkilau di jari manisnya beserta buket bunga yang semula ia berikan, dengan sisa-sisa airmata yang membekas di kedua pipinya. Cahaya matahari menambah keindahan fisiknya yang dibalut mantel berwarna coklat yang ikut serta membungkus tubuh ringkihnya.

_Kau abnormal. Dan aku mencintaimu._

.

Entah sudah hari keberapa belas Hanji berada di bangsalnya, berpasangkan infus di nadinya, dengan Levi yang menemaninya, kadang tertidur di atas sofa atau menyimak ocehannya akan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

"Levi, bagaimana caramu membawaku ke Alaska nanti?"

"Memapahmu."

"Jika aku sama sekali tak dapat berjalan?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Dengan tubuh kecilmu? Memangnya kau kuat?"

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan Hanji yang mendapatkan hadiah berupa sentilan di dahinya, menyebabkan wanita itu mengaduh. Tangannya kini ada di belakang kepalanya, menariknya lebih dekat dan menatapnya. Dahi keduanya bersentuhan.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, membawamu ke Alaska, bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa lebih keras."

Dirasakannya Hanji menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"_Ne,_ Levi. Apa kau marah jika aku bertemu ibumu duluan?"

Levi tak merespon.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu kembali memutar memori burukmu dengan rumah sakit."

Digenggamnya tangan yang dihiasi selang infus miliknya, ditatapnya pula bola mata berlensa coklat yang kini menjadi objek favorit Levi dari sekian banyak objek yang telah ia lihat.

"Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, Levi."

Genggamannya semakin erat.

"Aku tak ingin dijemput maut."

Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tak ingin pergi melihat aurora tanpamu."

Dalam genggamannya, tangan Hanji bergetar.

"Kita akan melihat aurora bersama."

Ditariknya Hanji dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat, menyalurkan dan berbagi rasa hangat. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang menguar dari balik tengkuknya.

"Levi?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jangan marah pada Tuhan jika ia lebih dulu membawaku."

"Tak akan."

Hatinya kini sudah tak karuan.

"Kau tahu, Levi? Aku takut."

"Aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang seperti hendak meninggalkan dunia seutuhnya."

.

Yang Levi ingat, malam itu Hanji berujar bahwa ia ingin memakai gaun pengantin sederhana dan melakukan pernikahan di gereja yang sederhana. Tak perlu ada pesta meriah, tamu undangan yang tak banyak asalkan rekan-rekan dekatnya datang, mendengar dan berucap, mengikat janji sehidup semati di depan seorang pastur dan melempar buket bersama-sama.

Ia ingin Erwin atau Mike yang membawanya dari pintu gereja hingga menuju altar, melepasnya dan menggantinya dengan genggaman Levi. Ia ingin rekan satu angkatannya macam Petra dan Nifa menjadi _bridesmaid_nya kelak.

Yang Levi ingat, dini hari itu Hanji terbangun dan ingin menatap langit berhiaskan bintang, melupakan aurora yang menjadi impian utamanya. Ia sebutkan pula satu-satu rasi bintang di atasnya, menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Malam itu, Hanji terlalu banyak mengoceh akan delusi dan impian barunya.

Yang terpatri dalam dirinya, saat itu Hanji lagi-lagi berurai airmata, mengucap kata maaf dan berkali-kali mengucap bahwa ia mencintainya.

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap helaian rambutnya, dan mencium dahinya. Tak ada respon sama sekali dari Hanji.

Yang Levi ingat, pagi itu Hanji sudah terlelap dan berhenti mengoceh, tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum, pucat pasi, dan suhu tubuh yang dingin. Tangannya masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Ia sadar, Hanji telah tiada.

.

Bayangannya akan Hanji yang tertidur di peti dengan rambut coklatnya yang tergerai, menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dan beralaskan tangkai bunga di dalamnya. Kelopak mata itu tak akan lagi terbuka. Bibir itu tak akan lagi tersungging ke atas, yang biasa menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perutnya, menangkup satu sama lain. Salah satu jari manisnya masih dilingkari cincin yang Levi berikan.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaninya hingga saat-saat terakhirnya."

Erwin bicara padanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan."

Levi tahu, tidak hanya dirinya yang mengalami kehilangan begitu berat. Erwin dan Mike pun. Namun pria macam Erwin yang berhati baja, dengan sebisa mungkin tak menunjukkan kesedihannya.

Erwin lebih mengenal Hanji.

Tapi kenapa dirinya lebih terpuruk?

"Hanji telah hidup dalam dirimu."

Erwin meninggalkan sisi kirinya, berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu, karena Hanji sempat mengambil hatimu," ujar Mike sembari menepuk bahunya, menyadarkannya atas lamunannya.

"Hanji tak akan suka dengan keadaanmu seperti ini."

Mike mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap langit cerah berhiaskan awan.

"Langit pun menyambutnya dengan ceria."

Levi menatap objek yang sama dengan Mike.

Nisan berbentuk salib itu bertuliskan 'Disini Terbaring, Hanji Zoë' yang semakin lama Levi menatapnya, semakin sulit lah ia menghilangkan kesedihan yang tertanam di benaknya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Semua memori bersamanya terulang, mengingat sosoknya yang pergi bersama cahaya yang menyilaukan untuk ia tatap dengan mata telanjang.

"Dia bilang ingin melihat aurora."

Mike menoleh.

"Dia tak sempat melihat aurora di dunia, Mike."

Angin berhembus menerpa keduanya. Levi bangkit lebih dulu dari duduk bersimpuhnya, melihat beberapa rekan-rekan kerjanya berjas hitam ataupun bergaun hitam, melewatinya dan ikut serta berbela sungkawa yang dibalas dengan anggukan atau sekedar dengan isyarat tangan.

"Aku bilang kita akan melihat aurora bersama, mata empat sialan."

Impiannya pudar, bersamaan dengan raganya yang hilang.

"Aku sudah berniat membawamu ke sana bagaimanapun caranya."

Tangannya bergetar di kedua sisi tubuhnya, merasakan kesedihan akan penyesalan.

_Kalau perlu, akan kubangunkan surga untukmu di atas puing-puing reruntuhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

[1] _MRI (__Magnetic resonance imaging) _: atau pencitraan resonansi magnetik adalah pemeriksaan yang memanfaatkan medan magnet dan energi gelombang radio untuk menampilkan gambar struktur dan organ dalam tubuh. MRI dapat memberikan gambaran struktur tubuh yang tidak bisa didapatkan pada tes lain, seperti Rontgen_**,**_USG, atau CT scan.

[2] _Why I choose red Carnation?_ Karena bunga _carnation_ berwarna merah melambangkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar, _anw_ cocok untuk melamar kekasih, _lho_!

[3] _Glioma Cerebri _/ kanker otak sendiri Kanker otak adalah kondisi di mana tumbuhnya tumor ganas di otak. Penyakit ini dibagi menjadi dua tipe. Terdiri dari kanker otak primer (terhitung terjadi sebanyak 75 persen dari seluruh kasus tumor otak) yang penyebabnya datang dari otak, dan kanker otak sekunder (25 persen dari seluruh kasus kanker otak) yang muncul dari bagian tubuh lain dan menyebar sampai ke otak. Gejala kanker otak pun contohnya seperti kejang, kelehmahan otot yang terjadi di salah satu tubuh, perubahan emosional, gangguan penglihatan, dan sbgnya. _Anyone knows, _untuk kanker otak ini belum ada obatnya.

[4] _The reason why I prefer Levi to gave Hanji a bucket of Daisy than Lily or Roses _karenabunga Daisy telah lama dikagumi karena kesederhanaannya yang indah. Bunga ini sendiri berarti kemurnian dan kepolosan cinta. Cocok untuk menggambarkan cinta yang apa adanya. Memberikan bunga ini kepada pasangan dapat diartikan bahwa seseorang telah memberikan sepenuhnya kepercayaan kepada pasangan. Karena keterbukaan yang kalian alami tentunya. Dan yang terpenting bunga ini merupakan lambang 'rahasia di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai'.

[5] Aurora adalah sebuah fenomena alam yang terjadi di lapisan ionisfer karena adanya gesekan magnetik dengan partikel-partikel yang menyebabkan terjadinya pancaran cahaya yang menyala-nyala di atas langit. Ada beberapa negara yang diyakini sebagai termpat paling baik untuk melihat aurora, diantaranya: Alaska, Kanada, Norwegia, Finlandia, dan Islandia.

Semua sumber diambil berdasarkan google.

DAN TIBALAH SAATNYA DI POJOK CURCOL AUTHOR YANG SESUNGGUHNYA.

Halo halo, bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfiksi dengan _Pair _favorit saya saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan LeviHan? Ah ya, dan ini cerita ke-2 LeviHan yang _pure _AU juga. Hore, akhirnya saya bisa melepas diri sedikit demi sedikit dari dunia per-_canon_-an '-')b

_AND AFTER LONG TIME_, setelah saya sempat hiatus beberapa tahun lalu, ini adalah _fic_ pertama yang melebihi 5000 kata (kalau boleh jujur, saya sedang mengakrabkan diri dengan _short-fic_ /_slap_)

Ah, iya, ini kayaknya ngedrama banget 'kah? Aduh, saya gak biasa dengan tema-tema berat, tapi kalau baca _fic_ dengan tema berat saya suka /ohoho.

Dan di _fic _ini, saya berusaha buat Hanji setegar mungkin. Nggak, dia memang tipe perempuan yang tegar dan tidak mudah menangis. Tapi, saya ingin mencoba membuat karakter Hanji, emm, apa ya, agak lemah? Maso? /g

_Well_, sekian pojok cerita dan keterangannya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang bersedia membaca sampai akhir~

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
